Digital signal processors (DSP) are optimized for processing streams of data that may be derived from various input signals, such as sensor data, a video stream, a voice channel, radar signals, biomedical signals, etc. Digital signal processors operating on real-time data typically receive an input data stream, perform a filter function on the data stream (such as encoding or decoding) and output a transformed data stream. The system is called real-time because the application fails if the transformed data stream is not available for output when scheduled. Typical video encoding requires a predictable but non-sequential input data pattern. A typical application requires memory access to load data registers in a data register file and then supply data from the data registers to functional units which perform the data processing.
One or more DSP processing cores can be combined with various peripheral circuits, blocks of memory, etc. on a single integrated circuit (IC) die to form a system on chip (SoC). These systems can include multiple interconnected processors that share the use of on-chip and off-chip memory. A processor can include some combination of instruction cache (ICache) and data cache (DCache) to improve processing. Furthermore, multiple processors with shared memory can be incorporated in a single embedded system. The processors can physically share the same memory without accessing data or executing code located in the same memory locations or can use some portion of the shared memory as common shared memory.